


This Is Gonna Make You Feel Better

by cassandracalls



Series: A Shorter Song [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hana Song loves all the pretty girls, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Medical Abuse, Trans Female Character, jovial agony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandracalls/pseuds/cassandracalls
Summary: What's better than Hana and Sombra nearly dying in a crash?Most things.Things like:Getting the glass out of your nipples.Riding a gorilla.A Beautiful doctor.Having two feet, oh, wait, scrap that one.





	1. A Leg And A Wing

They’re both alive.

That was the thought that sustained Angela after she finally found Hana and her unexpected companion.

They’re both alive.

As she rushed to stabilise them both as much and as quickly as she could in the circumstances and the circumstances were not ideal.

They’re both alive.

As Winston gave their coordinates to the other search parties.

They’re both alive.

As she screamed instructions down her coms.

They’re both alive.

As she instructed Winston on how best he could help.

They’re both alive.

And it was followed by, as far as she was concerned, the more important part.

And they will stay that way.

 

Fraught would probably be the best word to describe the journey. Angela was a flurry of movement and instruction seeing over the two girls, the MEKA could wait until morning, Torbjorn and Winston could deal with it then. No, not Winston, Torbjorn and Bridgette, this girl has implants all over her. Winston’s expertise may prove helpful. 

What on earth happened to them? 

And Hana’s leg. It will be a miracle if that isn’t infected. There was a lot to do. Enough that it took up all of Angela’s mind. The worry and fear that she felt for Hana had no space to take purchase. 

She was glad it had been Winston with her when she found them, she was glad it was her that found them, that they were found. Winston, with his strong, steady hands, was the ideal partner to help her cut down the scrap impaling this unknown girl to the ground, to keep it still while she worked. Not to remove it of course, that would have killed her. While Angela was working on keeping the girls alive Winston had found the MEKA’s plasma cutter. It had clearly been used to cut through Hana’s leg but you use what tools you have, and it sliced through the metal with ease. Underneath the girl was more awkward. She couldn’t be moved without the metal being cut and cutting the metal without moving her was not ideal. She ended up with some fresh burn marks on her back from that but they really would have been the least of her worries had she been conscious enough to be aware of them.

 

They are both alive. And they will stay that way.

 

Hana’s leg was bad. Who did this to her? Did she, did she do this to herself? She had lost her leg, almost to the knee. With the damage the plasma cutter did to her flesh she was going to lose even more. There was a zip tie not far above her knee, it had helped stem her blood loss, as had the cauterizing action of the plasma cutter, but she may not be able to keep anything below it. Her front was a bloody mess. Just cuts and cuts and cuts. Glass protruding from all over her like a bizarre artisanal cactus. Her body was already covered in scar tissue, and this was going to add a lot to it. Hana had always been proud of her scars, most of her scars, all of them except for those particular ones.

 

Angela’s mind slipped back to a night in Hana’s room, her fingers trailing over those scars. Everywhere, all over her body but none on her face. Her face was pristine somehow. “The face always gets fixed up Doc, gotta keep it flawless when you’re the poster girl for MEKA, or Overwatch.” 

Just for a moment before she mentally slapped herself out of it. That would not be a helpful memory at this point.

 

Much as she would, like isn’t the right word, there is no like in this situation but we’ll use it anyway, like to devote her time to Hana the other girl is in worse condition. Which is impressive given Hana’s terrible condition. Also a name would be nice, something to go by that’s a bit more personal than ‘the girl’. This was going to take a lot of blood. The nanites were helping to keep her relatively stable and until they got back to base stable was about as good as it was going to get. She glanced over at Hana to see Lucio washing the blood away and plugging up the bleeding as best he could. They couldn’t even begin removing the glass yet, not here, not with no idea how deep it went.

Sleep was a long, long way off.


	2. Still Here

Sombra opened her eyes and something was wrong. Lots of things were wrong.

Her vision was in black and white. Wrong.

She was in a bed that wasn’t hers. Wrong.

She was in a room she didn’t recognise. Wrong.

There was a woman she didn’t know in the room with her.Wrong.

She couldn’t move. Wrong.

She didn’t seem to be in massive amounts of agony. Wrong. A good wrong but still wrong.

  
  


“Hello” the woman’s voice was calm and soothing and Sombra realised that she did recognise the woman.

 

“ no no no no no nononononononononononononono” the words ran together, her voice panicked. It was not the reaction that the woman had been expecting. She stepped back, raising her hands in a peaceful manner, she was speaking, trying to calm Sombra down but none of it was getting to her in her panicked state.

“NONONONONONONONONONO” Oh god, oh god, she was alone and trapped and couldn’t move and helpless and no one, no one, no one, one person, one, maybe, please “HANA!”

 

There was a crash and a yelp from somewhere outside the room followed by what sounded like swearing and concerned voices.


	3. Shortfall

The first thing Hana got when they returned to base was blood. The second was antibiotics and the third was painkillers. Lucio looked over Athena’s scans before getting to work. He liked that he could help, and even at times save, his friends. He didn’t like that he needed to. There were only a few of the shards of glass that had embedded themselves in Hana particularly deeply, that was lucky. Well lucky wasn’t the word for any of this, but close enough. One was particularly bad. The glass shard was the only thing stopping the artery it had cut from gushing out. That had to be first. So Lucio got to work.

With the more dangerous shards and about half of the less urgent to deal with one removed and patched up he heard a groan from the table.

 

Hana’s eyes flickered open and she took in her familiar surroundings. Back in the med bay again.

 

“Hana?”

 

“Hey Lu”

 

“Don’t”

 

“Move, yeah yeah, I know the drill” At this point in her life Hana was pretty much a professional when it came to being patched up and put back together. “I’m on strong painkillers?”

 

“Ohhhh yeah”

 

“Good!”

 

She looked down to see that the top half of her plugsuit had been cut open and blood dotted her chest and she smirked.

 

“Stop staring at my boobs dude!”

 

“You know that gets less funny every time.” he said, rolling his eyes as he continued to work. He may have also smiled a little “Hana. what the fuck happened?”

 

“I, shit! Sombra, Sombra, is she okay?”

 

“Sombra as in”

 

“Sombra as in that Sombra, yeah. Is she okay?”

 

“She made it back, Angela’s with her.”

 

On hearing that a tension she didn’t know she had been holding onto left her body.

“Oh thank god”

 

“She’s stable but she’s not in good condition Hana, neither are you.” he was finishing patching up another one of her cuts and muttered to himself incredulously “And she’s Sombra.”

 

“And she’s Sombra” Oh, wait, no, maybe she shouldn’t have “Lu, do me a favour?”

 

“It’s always difficult to say no to a girl you’re stitching up.”

 

“Dork. Don’t tell anyone who she is.”

 

He stopped what he was doing for a moment to look at her, concern all over his face.

“Hana?”

 

“Please Lu.”

 

“Hana” There was a definite tone to his voice and a slight shake to his head.

 

“I made her a promise.”

 

“ _ Hana _ ” it was as much sigh as word.

 

“I’ll sort it out, I will. I just need to do it on my terms.”

 

Lucio chuckled as he returned to his work.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything go smoothly after you’ve said that.”

 

“Thanks Lu.” she took hold of his arm and pulled him up to her face so she could kiss him on the cheek “dork”

 

“Girl, let me work.” a smile on his face as he pulled away about to get back to work when

 

“HANA!”

 

As soon as she heard the cry she was moving. Pushing herself up, swinging legs off the exam table, ignoring the IV in her arm. Now you may think that if Hana was going to trip it would be because of the IV she was ignoring. You’d be wrong.

 

“Hana no!” Lucio called out in an attempt to stop her. It didn’t work at all.

 

She pushed herself off the table and winced as her feet hit the floor. As her foot hit the floor. It was quickly followed by the rest of her. And her IV stand. And the table that held Lucio’s medical equipment. And Lucio’s medical equipment. It made quite the noise. This is why you should remember how many feet you have before you try to stand up and not after you fall down.

Hana yelped as she hit the floor and let out a string of Korean that would not be appropriate for polite company.

 

“Hana wait, I got you.” Lucio said and as he moved to help the door swung open.

 

“Hana?” There was worry in Winston’s voice as he opened the door, concerned by the sudden commotion, it stacked well with his concern over the condition he found his friend in. “Oh, ah, sorry.” he said as he turned his head away from her. It was one of those rare moments when you get to see a gorilla blush. “Ah, I, uh, glad to see you awake.” He was quite adorable when flustered and having spent the last several hours sitting and pacing outside the door waiting to hear how Hana was doing he was flustered remarkably easily.

 

“Winston. Perfect. Help.”

 

“Um, yes, of course” he stammered, still not looking at her.

 

“Hana, put this on.” Lucio said as he passed her a hospital gown.

 

“What? Ugh! Fine. Hurry” She didn’t bother to put it on, just held it to her chest to cover herself “Okay, now quick please.”

 

“Where to?” Winston asked as she felt strong, kind hands lift her gently. He held Hana so carefully, as though worried that with one wrong move she might shatter.

 

“To Som, to the girl I was with.”

 

“Go” Lucio said with a shrug when Winston glanced at him “I can’t stop her”

 

When the door opened Sombra was about seven inches away from a panic attack but then Hana happened.

 

“hana!” her voice was low and terrified but just the sight of the other girl was enough to take the edge off how she was feeling. Hana wasn’t dead, she was still here. Hana wasn’t dead, she was still here for her.

 

As if on cue Hana said

“I’m here. Winston! To the bed!” she cried out with an illustrious point.

 

That is when Sombra realised that Hana was being carried by a gorilla. She wasn’t exactly at her most observant right now. At least she recognised the gorilla.

 

“Hana!” now that was a stern voice coming from the doctor in the room “you are in the middle of treatment!”

 

“Sorry Doc” Hana’s voice was sheepish “but a pretty girl asked for my help, you know I can never say no to that.”

 

Angela wanted to argue, Hana still needed a lot of medical attention, but a fight now wouldn’t help anyone and the other girl had calmed considerably since Hana’s entrance.

“humpf. Very well, I’ll get you a chair. Winston doesn’t need to carry you everywhere.”

 

“But he’s soooooooo much better than a chair!” she called to the doctor’s back and was rewarded with a chuckle from Winston, it was a deep, warm sound that vibrated through her body, as he carried her to the girl in the bed.

 

“Hey you, we didn’t die” Hana’s voice was kind and calm as she spoke.

 

“Not yet.” When Sombra spoke it was a small sound, there was a tremor to her voice “Hana, I can’t” she swallowed “I can’t move.”

 

“That’s okay, I’ve been through this before” probably multiple times judging by the scars poking out from the hospital gown she was holding to herself “Angela will have paralyzed you, if you move you’ll make your injuries worse. You don’t need to worry about it. Promise.”

 

“Here, Winston” Angela said as she returned to the room with a wheelchair “you can put her in the chair.”

 

“But, but” Hana sounded indignant at the suggestion “Winston is better than a chair!”

 

“Hana. Sit!” Angela’s tone brooked roughly 0% chance of argument.

 

“Fine” she grumbled as Winston lowered her into the chair with care. “Thank you Winston” and she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and continued to blush.

 

“For heaven’s sake Hana” Angela’s sighed as she shooed Winston aside and grabbed the gown Hana was holding. “Put this on properly!” she held it out for Hana to slide her arms into “Winston needs some blood for his brain as well as his cheeks.” Her stern tone was slightly undercut by the corner of her lips turning up in what was definitely not her wanting to smile. “Always such trouble Little Rabbit” putting her hand on Hana’s cheek. It was a tender action.

 

Hana’s own hand moved to cover Angela’s and she sunk into the feeling of the doctor’s touch for a split second before she glanced over and saw the anxiety etched on Sombra’s face.

 

“Can we get a moment please?”

 

Angela looked at both of her patients, the fear and tension on the other girls face. The only thing to calm her down had been Hana’s presence. Though she would have much rather just began the more invasive treatments that were needed for both girls it was becoming more and more apparent that allowing Hana to stay was the only way anything could progress. She gave a short nod.

 

“Very well” there was a but coming, Hana could feel it circling around them “but” there it was “neither of you are in a good condition. You,  _ both of you _ ” a very pointed look for Hana “are in need of serious treatment. As soon as you are ready. Call me. As soon as. Understood?”

 

“Understood. Thank you.”

 

“Come Winston” Angela said as she linked arms with him “I’ll make you some terrible coffee.”

 

“Terrible coffee sounds perfect.” The girls heard him chuckle as the door closed, leaving them alone while not actively dying for the first time.

 

“Hey you” Hana repeated as she wheeled her chair right up to the bed.

 

“Hi.” Sombra smiled weakly as Hana began stroking her hair as she had been while cradling Sombra’s head hours ago.

 

“Wow, you really did a terrible job of killing us.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Guess your lucky I like you.”

 

“I don’t know, I think you might just be bad at murder.”

 

“Well, it’s not like I’ve killed anyone before.”

 

Hana’s smile was sad for a moment as memories she’d rather not remember went through her head.

“good” she whispered “So, you look terrified.”

 

“Do they know who I am?”

 

“No. Or at least not from me if they do.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Angela will need a name for you.” Sombra nodded “Now what’s got you so scared?”

 

“I… I…” Sombra swallowed. Hard. Closed her eyes. Squeezed them tight. But when she opened them she was still there. Still couldn’t move. “I don’t… I can’t…”

 

“Shh, shh.” Hana pressed her head to Sombra’s and whispered “It’s okay. I got you. Promised, remember? Not letting anyone hurt you. Not letting anyone take you away.”

 

Hana stayed there, stroking her hair, whispering comforts until Sombra was ready to speak again.

 

“I don’t…” deep breath “I don’t like doctors. Don’t trust them. They’ve done. They haven’t. Bad things. Doctors have done bad things.” She doesn't say ‘to me’. She doesn’t have to.

 

“I’m here, so no bad things. Not going anywhere. The enhancements?”

 

“No, I’m…” and she hates herself for the way it sounds, like a confession and an apology. It’s neither. It’s an act of trust. “I’m trans.”

 

Hana pulled her head back and looked at Sombra with a gentle smile before kissing her lightly on the forehead and spoke with absolute finality.

 

“I. Got. You.”

 

It had been a long time for Sombra, a very long time since someone had shown her any gentility. Had acted like she mattered. She didn’t know how to react. Turned out she didn’t get that much of a say in how she reacted anyway.

 

It was a shitty way to cry. Tears welling up in your eyes, immobile so you can’t even wipe them away. Unable to feel your chest as it’s wracked with sobs, only aware of your wheezing breath and the wet trails that run down the side of your face and into your ears. And Sombra got to experience that.

 

Well, almost. There was a Hana there with her. She wiped away the tears and sang the same song she had sung as she cradled Sombra’s head at the crash site. There they stayed as Hana waited (with a lot more patience than Angela who was pacing erratically outside the room) for Sombra to come back to herself.


	4. The Song Remains The Same

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh as she looked at the two girls.

“Hana, you do realise that you need surgery as well?”

 

Hana, for her part, held the doctor’s (and right then Angela was very much ‘The Doctor’), gaze and continued to stroke Sombra’s hair.

 

Angela looked at the two girls again, cocking an eyebrow and giving another sigh. Hana had clearly made up her mind and she knew how to stand her ground when she needed to, and the other girl. The other girl had gotten more anxious the second she had stepped back into the room. She either had an issue with Angela herself or doctors in general. Neither was ideal but it being about Angela specifically would make what was clearly shaping into a difficult process even harder. 

Something inside Angela tightened, as it always did with these thoughts. She’d been in this situation many times before and had found that this kind of reaction was usually accompanied by previous medical abuses. 

The thought curdled inside her. 

Yes, it would make her job harder but it wasn’t her life, her health that was worsened by it. It was the antithesis of what should be and she didn’t have time to get lost on this train of thought right now. 

 

They’re both alive. And they will stay that way. That was what mattered, and this was how to help them. 

 

“Very well.” Hana’s relief at her concession was visible, not just on her face but through her whole body as she mentally uncoiled.

 

“Thank you.” Came the stereo response

 

“Now, what would help me is your medical history, as complete as possible, especially any information regarding your implants.” Angela gave a kind smile. “And something to call you besides other girl would be nice.” 

The anxious look on the girls face had a little more anxiety added to it as she glanced at Hana who gave her a small nod.

 

“I, um, I” It was the voice of someone who would have had their head down and been staring at the floor if they could “I need a computer, one with voice activation, obviously…”

 

“Oh, that’s easy!” Hana said “You’ll like Athena, she’s awesome. Athena!”

 

“Hello Hana,” the disembodied voice surprised Sombra “I’m happy to see you in better condition than when you returned to us.”

 

“Thanks, me too. My friend here needs access.”

 

“You know I would happily do anything for you Hana,” if the voice didn’t belong to a disembodied AI you’d swear there was a slight blush to it. “But you know you can’t grant other people access to me, not after the incident.”

 

“Ugh!” Hana rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath “you make an AI a furry for a week”

 

“Doctor Zeigler, you have not had any of your privileges revoked, would you like to authorise Hana’s request?”

 

“Yes, thank you Athena, please grant the young lady basic systems access.”

 

“Of course. It is a pleasure to meet you. What name should I use for your profile? Also, I have found that knowing a person’s name makes conversation a lot easier.”

 

“...” Sombra said.

 

“...” Sombra said again.

 

“Sombra.” Sombra said. “We’ve, we’ve met before.”

 

Angela didn’t react. No, Angela didn’t react externally. She was a very good doctor. 

 

“Yes we have.” Athena had a slight hesitation in her voice when she responded “It took a great deal of my processing power to keep you out of my systems. Had you continued with your efforts I dare say you would have succeeded.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I stopped as soon as I realised you were alive.”

 

“I am grateful for your compassion. You now have access to all non restricted areas, as well as entertainment, information and communication services. Please use them responsibly. If you are curious about the possible consequences for abusing these systems then simply ask Hana.”

 

Having spent some time getting her blood topped up Hana had the good graces to blush.

“it was just a week” She muttered.

 

“Thank you, I’ll try to behave.”

 

“If you need anything then just call. My name is Athena if you were unsure.” 

 

Sombra rattled off websites, access codes and file names for Athena.

This was it, the perfect opportunity to plant something in Overwatch’s computer systems. Some innocuous seeming worm, anything really. All Sombra had to do was point Athena to the right files and she could take over all of the bases systems. 

She didn’t, instead she had Athena pass on all of her medical information to Angela. 

With names, places and dates blacked out of course.

 

“Thank you Sombra,” certainly not a name Angela had been expecting but it was better than other girl “I just need to review your files and then I’ll be back to discuss your treatment. If you need anything just tell Athena. Athena.”

 

“Yes Doctor Zeigler?”

 

“Could you please send all implant information to Winston?” she asked as she left the room and closed the door.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Thank you. Lucio?”

 

He poked his head out of one of the treatment rooms. 

“You found my patient?”

 

Angela cocked her head toward Sombra’s room “You won’t be able to get her out. You can patch her up in there. And if she gives you one iota of trouble smack her round the back of the head. Make sure she knows I said that.”

 

“Will do Doc.” Angela frustrated always made him smile and smile he did as he gathered up what he needed and went to deal with Hana.

 

Winston was in Angela’s office, drinking her terrible coffee when she returned.

Have you ever seen a gorilla cock an eyebrow? Because that’s what he did.

“Sombra?”

 

Angela gave him a quizzical look.

“How did you know?”

 

“I’m notified whenever Athena creates a new account. I believed it to be prudent after the incident. Jack won’t be happy.”

 

“Ha! When is Jack ever happy these days? I’ll need your help in there, all of her implants need replacing. Their casings too.” She pinched the bridge of her nose at the thought of all the work.

 

“Well” Winston stood up “I’d better get to making them then.”

 

On the way to his lab Winston stopped by Sombra’s room, well, what was Sombra’s room and had now become the girl’s room.

 

“Come in” he heard Hana’s voice at his knock.

 

When he opened the door his blush returned at full force. Hana was once again topless so Lucio could try and finish removing the foreign objects from her.

 

“Ah, right, yes, um, sorry.” The last thing he saw before he turned away from Hana was her smirk, to be fair it was a very friendly smirk. “Sombra, about your implants…”

 

“Silver.” She responded before he could ask the question and she knew what was coming next. “It’s the metal I’m not allergic to. I haven’t tried titanium or platinum but with what they are I’ve never wanted to risk it.”

 

Winston nodded.

“Carbon fibre connections?”

 

“That works.”

 

“Thank you, I’ll get to work on that then. Hana, call me if you need me.” He waved to the two girls and very much did not look at Hana as he left the room.

 

“Will do. Argh! Watch the nipples Lu!”

 

“I’m not the one who got glass in them, now stay still.”

 

“put glass in your nipples” Hana grumbled under her breath. 


	5. Patients Is A Virtue

Angela was just about done with Sombra’s medical files. She had been through them as quickly as she could. She knew from experience that it wasn’t fun to be left waiting and immobile. 

Her phone rang. She gave a little frown at what she expected it to be. She gave a bigger frown when the caller id told her she was right.

 

“Hello Jack, how can I help you? I am a quite busy at the moment.”

 

“When were you planning on telling me Angela”

 

“Telling you what Jack?” She just about managed to keep the sigh out of her voice.

 

“That you have an international criminal down there.”

 

“What I have is two patients, both in need of serious medical intervention and major surgery. That keeps me quite busy enough without worrying about who I need to call and tell who I’m treating. Not something I’ve ever felt the need to do before, by the way, so I don’t know why you’d think I’d do it now.”

 

“That woman is...”

 

“That woman is my patient who was a hair's breadth from dying when I found her. And quite frankly, Jack, after all the years you’ve known me I’m surprised that this is a fight you want to try and have with me. Now if there is nothing else I have patients who are in dire need of my attention.”

 

“... sorry. Is there anything you’ll need?”

 

“Actually, if you could get Satya on sight.”

 

“Will do.” And he hung up before he could hear Angela say

 

“Thank you Jack.”

 

She hung up the phone and went to speak with Sombra, or rather, she corrected herself, Sombra and Hana.


	6. Nothing But Trouble

After seeing Sombra’s reaction to her, and going through the girl’s medical files there were some things that Angela very much wanted to talk to her about. But that could wait. This could not. So she didn’t ask. Not yet. She didn’t even think about the questions. Much like she didn’t think about Hana cutting her own foot off or how much she need the surgery she was temporarily refusing. 

She didn’t think about any of these things as she explained what was going to happen to them. 

She didn’t think about them as she walked Sombra through the procedures and the risks enough to get her consent.

The girl was terrified, she was trying to hide it but it was clear to Angela that Hana was the only thing keeping her from a panic attack. She wanted to hold her, comfort her, but because of her profession it would have only have made things worse. So she didn’t. She left that to Hana. Instead Angela focused on easing Sombra into unconsciousness. 

 

Angela turned a stern gaze to Hana.

“And as for you. Sombra is not the only one in need. You realise this yes?”

 

“Deal with her and then we can get onto me.”

 

Angela sighed.

“I do sometimes wonder if it will be bravery or compassion that gets you killed. You. Need. Surgery. Hana.”

 

“And you need consent.”

 

Angela crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Her hands on the arms of Hana’s wheelchair she leaned in so their faces were inches apart.

“For you, Little Rabbit, I would make an exception.” 

Angela’s name for her, Little Rabbit, only ever came out when Hana was in trouble. The good or bad kind. This was not the good kind of trouble.

 

“I will not take you from her. I promise.”

 

“...”

 

“Hana, please.”

 

Hana frowned and gave a small nod.

 

“Thank you.” The relief in Angela’s voice was palpable as she first kissed Hana on the forehead and then rested their foreheads together.

“Come Little Rabbit, let’s get you pair fixed up.”

 

Well, maybe the good kind of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's part two done.  
> A little less 'well we're about to die' than part one.  
> Comments and criticism are always appreciated.   
> Part three should be up in a week.


End file.
